


Letting Go

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [35]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Gen, It's just like... a look at Strong after the game ends I guess?, Nonviolent Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Finding a purpose was something that a lot of individuals struggled with in the Commonwealth.





	Letting Go

Finding a purpose was something that a lot of individuals struggled with in the Commonwealth. Life just seemed to be endlessly and boringly the same. After the defeat of the institute, Strong’s life went from boisterous and loud and adventure-filled to soft and sweet and mediocre.

This wasn’t what Super Mutants were created for. Super Mutants were created for war and for ruin. Super Mutants were created for death and carnage and fire. 

Except, so was this little blue woman. Peace didn’t suit her, either, it seemed. She was bored with sitting around behind a desk. She jumped at the chance to go somewhere new or do something unusual and Strong was lucky enough that she asked him along when the situation afforded it. 

Squishing ferals had lost its glamour quickly, Strong decided, in less colorful words. Sophia agreed but she still volunteered to clear out every den of ferals, every gaggle of Muties, every nest of Mirelurks or Bloatflies or Raiders. 

It would be difficult for her to settle down. The Commonwealth wasn’t the dangerous place that it used to be, thanks to her. 

She encouraged Strong to spend time with Curie, who was endlessly patient in trying to teach him more educational knowledge. Slowly, his speech became more articulate and his habits became more tame. A year or two after the defeat of the Institute, Sophia spent her time breeding dogs and running the Commonwealth’s day to day affairs as the General of the Minutemen as well as being the first Governor of the Commonwealth since the day the bombs fell. 

Strong became a teacher. Something about helping others utilize their full potential made the blurriest parts of Strong’s memory light up in recollection. People came from all parts of the Commonwealth to hear his lectures about the history of war. Sophia and Shaun stayed forever young, as the lucky synths do, but the others died one by one, comfortably, as peace allows. 

On his deathbed, holding the hand of the little blue woman who taught him kindness, Strong finally felt complete. He became more than his original purpose. He had evolved past Super Mutant into something greater. Surrounded by his family, he was allowed the privilege of letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I have come to love Strong in all his glory and this is just kind of a "what if" or "maybe" scenario. I don't know if Sophia is, within my canon, a Synth, but I thought it'd be fun to play with it. :)
> 
> **edit 12/13/18: just fixed a quick grammar error!


End file.
